


On To The Next Life

by Katy0711



Category: Bleach
Genre: Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy0711/pseuds/Katy0711
Summary: Old souls are transferred into new bodies and it's a strange predicament for these previous soul reapers. Now, they must find out the strange plot of a little boy while trying to make sure no one else gets hurt. Although, how will they do this when their powers have been locked away?





	On To The Next Life

    Soft brown hair fluttered in the morning breeze as teal eyes stared at the view from the small cliff the boy stood upon. He wore a light coat over his t-shirt and jeans, but the extra garment made him feel sweltering. 

    A soft sigh escaped his lips as he pushed off the wall he was leaning on. He had to head to school, seeing as it was the first day,  and wasn’t in the mood to even think about the dull topics that were to be touched upon. He didn’t see why he had to go, but he couldn’t seem to have skipped through high school, even if he had skipped all of his middle school years.

    First day of freshman year. Oh joy. His granny had encouraged him to feel happy to join other actual kids. He, however, would rather finish his work and pretend no one else existed.

    Now here’s the thing. It wasn’t that he hated talking to other people. The situation was more difficult to explain. He has blurred out dreams that seem like memories. He’d rather be among the people in his dreams than anyone in real life. His expectations were too high for anyone that tried to even make conversation with him.

    That’s why he usually ended up alone. Not that he minded, of course. It stayed that way until he made it to freshman year.  
      
-

“Toshiro Hitsugaya?” 

His eyes looked up to see the teacher standing in front of the class and marking who was in her classroom. The brown-haired boy put up his hand to signify that he was present, and that was the end of that.

His first day of school was quite bland up until he was smothered by some woman, he supposed. Toshiro pulled away and he looked up quickly, only to see a face that he never imagined that he’d get to see. Shocked, the boy just stared at her, trying to piece everything together and make sure he wasn’t sleeping.

“Taicho? You have brown hair!” The orange haired woman had a big smile on her face as she looked at the small boy. He was speechless. Toshiro had only one memory vivid enough where said woman had called him that, although that woman had blue eyes while this one had brown eyes. It made him feel bad that he never caught her name in any of his dreams. Now she was standing in front of him like she knew him.

Rangiku didn’t know what to say when her previous captain remained speechless. Maybe he hadn’t had his memories come back yet. She could be making a complete fool of herself over her oblivious reincarnated superior. That was up until she remembered of the several other people in the school who were also brought into this time. Without a word of warning, she started to drag him to one of the study rooms in the school, where most of them got together during lunch.

Toshiro started to struggle under her grip when said strange woman started to just take him to who knows where. It was distressful to know his dream lady was suddenly alive and taking him away.When she came to halt, he gazed at her as she used a card to open up a door. 

Rangiku ignored his imploring gaze as she opened the door, seeing the faces of many previous souls look up in shock. 

“You.. why did you bring me here,” the brown haired boy spoke to the woman that brought him here. Toshiro let his eyes trail over the many faces. Some he’s seen in his dreams while others are strangely familiar. 

“Is it really you Shiro-chan?” A girl stood up and walked over to him.She had brown hair brought up to a bun behind her. A spark of recognition lit up his eyes, but he had no clue who she was.

Seeing the confusion on his face, the redhead in the room stood up and looked at the girl who approached the captain, “Be careful, Momo. You don’t want to jumpstart his memories and have him pass out like Yumichika.”

Toshiro looked up at the taller man before glancing back at the girl. Momo was her name. He remembered that name significantly. He couldn’t understand why until he took a closer look at her. 

“Too late,” Momo watched on as his eyes conveyed what was happening. As soon as she saw more white in his eyes, she reached out to catch him. The thing was that she wasn’t as strong as she used to be and down she went as well.

Renji and Rangiku kneeled next to the pair as Momo held the shaking boy. Momo took the chance to close his eyelids and push back his brown hair.A soft sigh escaped her lips. Her Shiro-chan was back in this world as well. Not that it shouldn’t be expected since mostly everyone was here, but she couldn’t figure out why she felt so different with him coming back.

Some of the reincarnated captains stood from where they were kneeling and went to join their fellow taicho. Byakuya pushed back his short black hair as he remained silent. Unohana had pushed past Renji to try and check Toshiro’s vitals. Ukitake, who actually had brown hair as well, had been worrying over his fellow Shiro while kneeling next to Byakuya. Kyoraku had placed a knowing hand on Ukitake’s shoulder and made a soft humming noise. SoiFon, who actually had long hair, stayed back with the rest of the group that decided to give them their space.

A sudden chill started to take over the room and Toshiro’s breath came out as a cloud of ice. Mostly everyone doned confused faces. Nobody carried over their Zanpakuto’s abilities. This has to be the work of none other than Hyourinmaru. Frosst started to creep it’s way over the floor and Toshiro started to shake more violently. Many of the ones who were kneeling were now standing, except for Rangiku and Momo.

Momo started to panic from not knowing what to do. She had never had to handle Toshiro in this state. Rangiku, on the other hand, pushed forward and took Toshiro into her own arms, hugging him close.

“Taicho! We need you to calm down,” Rangiku tried, eyeing the others who were staring at her. She let out a breath and shook her head, hoping that he didn’t kill her later for this, “Remember your granny, Toshiro? You need to stop to protect her.”

With those few words, the ice stopped spreading. Rangiku let out a relieved breath and looked down as her captain began to stir. She didn’t really know how he heard her, but it was good that he did.

Toshiro gazed up at the woman above him when he opened his eyes. Rangiku. That was her name. How could he ever forget his lovely lieutenant. He gave a small forced smile and tried to sit up.

“Does anyone else see his hair doing that or am I just seeing things?” Toshiro turned and saw Renji pointing at him. He reached out to touch his hair, but he couldn’t feel anything different.

“How is his hair going back to white?” Ukitake frowned and looked at his own brown hair. The one thing keeping Toshiro from looking exactly like his soul was now changed. Although, that’s impossible. Nobody else has been able to get rid of the one thing. Byakuya couldn’t grow out his hair since it stopped there. Everytime Renji tried to get a tattoo, it would disappear the next day. Shunsui had pure black curly hair. Soi For could never cut her hair. Rangiku had those brown eyes. Those were only some examples. Everyone had their one flaw.

Toshiro sucked in his cheeks and looked around at their shocked faces. A small pocket mirror was passed to him by Matsumoto. Sure enough, he could see that his hair was taking on a new color as it slowly spread, starting at the roots.

“Where are we?” Hitsugaya looked up at the others, his eyes flashing a blue light as his hair finished coloring. Nobody said anything about that matter and just thought of something to respond to his question with.

“Our souls have been pushed into new bodies in the real world,” Rangiku slowly explained to her best of ability. She cocked her head and bit at her lip, “Kinda like reincarnation.”  
“Who else is here?” Hitsugaya looked down at the frost on the floor, running his hands over it.

“Mostly everyone we know. They may be in other schools if you don’t see them here. The only ones I can think of not being here are Aizen, Tosen and..” Rangiku looked down. No     one had to have her finish for them to understand. They all mostly knew about the relationship of the Fukutaicho and Taicho.

Toshiro’s eyes flicked up to her and he stayed silent for a moment before speaking, “Well, this is a strange predicament, huh?”

-

    A brown haired boy ran down the empty alleys as he tried making it to his home. He crawled up a ladder and jumped over two roofs to get there. It was a small abandoned apartment. A frown was heavy on his face as he looked around for any source of heat. It was freezing, and it was only daytime. Once it hit night, the temperature was going to drop.

    He shivered and looked around once more before his eyes landed on a white fabric that wasn’t there before when he left. It was a haori with a strange symbol on the back. He let out a breath and placed it on his small figure.

    It was quite large, meant for a man much bigger than him. He used the long sleeves to cover his small arms. 

    The brown haired boy started to waddle to his padded area on the floor where he normally slept. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to establish his blurry surroundings. 

    Curled up, the boy started to decide how he was going to last the night without freezing to death. The frown that placed itself on his face deepened. How was he going to solve this problem that he got himself in.


End file.
